Everything You Do
by perfidelis7amator
Summary: She gets to spend a whole year with him. She thinks its her worst nightmare, so does he. But what if these two enemies learn to fall inlove? are they going to be rejected by their friends? DHR
1. The Train

Everything You Do

perfidelis7amator

1. The Train

"Harry! Stop it right now, I tell you. You'll get in trouble even before school starts," Hermione said exclaimed seriously.

They were on the train going back to Hogwarts for the final year of the Famous Trio, and their friends, enemies. The train was full of noise, people talking about what they want to be when they finally graduate, talking about the past six years of their lives studying at Hogwarts.

"Alright Hermione! Calm down!" Harry said rather annoyed.

"Don't you use that tone with me," Hermione said sternly, like Mrs. Weasley.

"Oooooo, Hermione, we all know you are the Head Girl. Speaking of, Do you know who is Head Boy?" Ron asked.

Their compartment door slid open, revealing a white blonde haired boy with peircing gray eyes and very pale skin, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, their 'arch-enemy', with none other than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Why, he's right here." Malfoy sneered.

The Trio stood, with shocked expressions. Draco stared at them, smirking. He noticed Hermione, she looks different, her hair was now tame and her body was definetly sexy, in other words, she looks Hot,_Wow! she looks different from what I remember, Better looking than last year. _Draco thought.

"Yeah right Malfoy! Only when hell freezes, ferret." Ron exclaimed.

Ron had hit a nerve, but you can't tell with his expressionless face, but his blood was at boiling point.

"What do you know Weasley? My Head Boy badge," Draco said, pointing at the front of his robes "Is probably worth more than your family can afford."

With a blink of a eye, two wands were raised, and pointed against each other. Two boys holding the wands looked at each other, blood raging.

"Enough! Both of you" Hermione screamed. Five pairs of eyes looked at her, two of which looked at her proudly. And the other three, the look on their eyes were saying 'Like I'd listen to you.'

"Well, well ,well. the _mudblood_ speaks" Draco drawled "Well we better go, we're wasting our time here." he said while examining his nails.

"Oh, By the way, I'm looking forward to having to work with you, Granger" he added with sarcasm dripping from his voice. With that, Malfoy and his cronies left.

"Why did Dumbledore have to make him Head Boy?" Hermione asked. "It's not fair! He doesn't even deserve it."

"We both know he doesn't deserve it. But then again, Dumbledore does have his reasons." Harry answered, while Ron was nodding in agreement.

"It's just that, it's our last year. N.E.W.T.s are coming up, now I learn that Malfoy is Head Boy. Do you know what this means?" Without waiting for a answer "I have to spend time with him, because of the Head Duties."

"We'll help you deal with it, ok 'Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded in response. This was enough for Harry.

"Food from the cart dears?" The Lunch Trolley just strolled by. Harry got up from his seat and went to the trolley.

He bought every kind of candy and pastry, then went back to his seat.

"For our last trip back," Harry anounced. Ron stood up to help him, drooling.

"Eww! Ron do us a favor and please wipe your mouth," Ginny said, from their compartment door, trying to supress a giggle from Ron who was still drooling.

"Hey Gin!" the Trio said together. Hermione stood up to hug Ginny, Harry threw her a chocolate frog, while Ron, now had the sense to wipe his mouth.

Ginny sat beside Hermione. And started to talk about her summer. Usually Hermione would go to the Burrow, but that summer she couldn't go. Her Grandmother had been sick and recently died, Because of a heart attack. Hermione was close to her grandmother, so her death affected Hermione greatly.

"Hey 'Mione! You still with me?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? What?" Hermione said, not concentrating.

"Earth to Hermione!" she said, waving her small hands infront of Hermione's face.

Unfazed by the waving, she simply said "Sorry about that, I was thinking about my summer."

Satisfied with Hermione's answer, she nodded.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked, noticing it was only two of them in the compartment.

"They went to the middle of the train, I think. They said that they'll be back soon, Ginny answered.

"I didn't even notice them, 'till now."

"You were drifting when they left."

"What?"

"See what I mean," Ginny laughed. Hermione shrugged.


	2. Civil Conversations

2. Civil Conversations

Hermione got off the train, and went straight to the carriages, Unfortunetly for her Draco was following her. She felt some kind of unwelcomed prescence, She turned around and bumped into Draco.

"What Malfoy?" getting annoyed of him being here with her.

"Aww, come on Granger."

"It's not funny Malfoy, Now what do you want?" She asked for the second time.

"Well, We are the heads. So apparently we have to guide the years above first years to the carriages."

"That's all?"

"I'm not done yet Granger, patience is a virtue" he quoted.

"Well I haven't got all day. So will you please hurry up?"

"Fine. Dumbledore wants to talk to us when we reach the castle, apparently it's about Head stuff."

"OK, thanks Malfoy." _Did I just thank him? _She thought. At the same time Draco thought _Did she just thank me?_

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I guess."

Draco turned around and walked away. Hermione watched him go, thinking _I cannot believe I just had a civil conversation with him. Am I dreaming? It's like we both called it truce, except not one of us said 'truce'. Oh well better get back to the Head Duties. _Something about Draco is different this year. She had to find out, it really got interested in him now. _I have all of seventh year to get to know him, maybe before we graduate I'll find out why he is like this. He is so different. I never even noticed this but he definetly looks hot._

_Did I just have a civil converstation with Granger? Was it me talking to her? In a weird way, i like talking to her. She is a great person, I just blame myself for not knowing that sooner. Maybe we could have been friends._

By the time Draco and Hermione finished and made sure everyone was secure, they went to their own carriages. Walking there, Hermione bumped into Draco and lost her balance, luckily Draco caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Draco, Call me Draco. Malfoy is kind of getting old."

"Uhm, OK?"

"Good, so where were we. Oh, Yes the carriages. Ladies first," He said, indicationg to the carriage door.

Hermione nodded. She smiled at Draco, who smiled back, but Hermione didn't see it. She stepped inside and Draco followed next. They sat across each other and didn't talk to each other. The silence was ringing in their ears. It was getting annoying. Draco broke the silence.

"So, what do you think Dumbledore wants with us?"

"He is probably going to tell us about our duties and stuff like that."

"Yeah, your probably right Granger."

"Hermione, Mal---Draco. It's Hermione."

Draco smiled, the first smile Hermione had seen from him. His smile was beautiful, his teeth were pearly white, the curve of his lip was perfect, the smile on his face made him look different. _Definetly beter that his smirk, which I might add is very annoying _she thought. she was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was staring. But Draco noticed it.

"Your staing at me," Draco said.

"Huh? Sorry, it's the first time I've seen you smile. It suits you."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I'm just being honest with you."

"Well, thanks for being honest. I don't know why but I feel so comfortable around you."

"Me too. What do you say, that we get along this year, because I'm positive we are going to spend alot of time together since we are the Heads."

"Truce, Hermione. Truce."

"Yeah, truce. Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, it's no problem."

They stayed silent for a few more minues until the carriage stoped. They were finally back at Hogwarts.

"This is it," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda, or should I say butterbeer," Hermione chanted.

"What?" Draco asked confused. "I don't get it."

Hermione laughed.

"Nevermind. But you still owe me a bottle of butterbeer!"

"OK, whatever makes you happy."

They made their way to the carriages where the other students were. Both gathered student to pile up in an orderly fashion. When everything was settled they lead them to the big oak doors. making their way to the Great Hall. They made sure everyone was sitted and silent, they both went to their respective tables and waited for the new students, lead by Professor McGonagall, to be sorted. It was loud in the Great Hall. Hermione kept glancing up her plate, and whenever she did she would see Draco looking at her, smiling. She kept on blushing everytime this happened,and everytime she would blush Draco would see it and his smile would grow wider.


	3. The Talk with Dumbledore

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late!! i was just busy!! well here it is hope u guys like it.

Chapter 3. The Talk with Dumbledore

Hermione was walking sown the hall, to go to Dumbledore's office. She enjoyed the silence, for now. Walking through the halls, she felt so happy. She remembered the first time she walked these halls, it was just like yesterday. To think that she would graduate in a few months time, she felt sad and happy at the same time. She was sad because no matter what anyne says, Hogwarts had been her home for the past 6 years, she met her now 3 best friends here. She learned it all here, not just what you can do with a wand, but how to go through hard friendships, cope whenever she and the Trio have a fight. Happy because she was leaving all the bad memories behind. The taunting and insulting of Draco Malfoy, Bad-ass Slytherin.

"Hermione! Hey!" someone shouted behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with Draco. _Speaking of the devil_, she thought.

"Oh, Hey. What do you want?" she asked.

Draco started to chuckle. Hermione looked confused._ Why on earth would he be laughing? Did I say something funny? ARGH! It's so annoying!_

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day."

"See what?"

"You forget something so important."

"And what, Mr. Malfoy, did I forgot?"

"The meeting with Dumbledore."

"I know that," she defended.

"Right. By the way, Dumbledore's office is this way," pointing the opposite direction Hermione was going.

Hermione felt herself go red from embarrasment._ Why does he have to be such an ass?_

"Oh, Right. Thanks. Are you going there right now?"

"I am Head Boy." pointing at the front of his robes.

"How silly of me. Come on, Let's go."

Both walked side by side going to their destination. Both silent, just thinking. They walked for a few minutes without a word coming from their mouth. The finally reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's Office.

"Do you know the password?" Hermione asked.

"Chocolate Frog," the gargoyle granted them entrance.

"Ladies first," Draco said, bowing a little with his hand pointing to the door.

She giggled. She made her way to the door leading to Dumbledore's Office, with Draco trailing behind. She knocked 3 times.

"It's open," Dumbledore said from inside his office.

Hermione and Draco made their way inside the office. Dumbledore's back was to them. He was reading a book. When Draco shut the door behind him, Dumbledore shut his book close and placed it back to the shelf. He turned around and greatd them with a warm smile.

"Please, sit down," He ushered them.

Hermione and Draco sat in the two chairs infront of Dumbledore's table. After sitting down, Dumbledore sat down himself.

"Well, first off, Congratulations on being Heads."

"Thank you," both students said at the same time.

"I see you both are getting along, so tell me Mr. Malfoy am I right?"

Draco nooded. So did Hermione.

"That is splendid. The news is going to be better to break to you than I thought."

Both looked confused. _What is he talking about?_ Hermione thought.

"Since you are the Heads. You both are sharing a dorm."

"WHAT?!?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ms. Granger. Please keep calm. I thought this through and decided it was for the best."

Draco still sat there, not at all suprised by the news. It's not like he was going to do anything to Hermione. After all, they are friends, right?

"I'm sorry Professor. I was just shocked."

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger," Dumlbedore reassured. he noticed Draco."Mr. Malfoy, care to highlight on the subject?"

"No, not really. It's fine with me, as long as it's fine with," he turned his head to face Hermione "Hermione."

"Uhmm, it's fine. I guess."

Dumledore clapped his hands together.

"Great. Now that we have that settled, shall I show you to your new quarters?"

Both nodded. Dumbledore both ushered them out the door. From there he took the lead. He lead them to the seventh floor, down the hallway, into a fork road. He turned left, went straight, and turned right. He finally stoped infront of a painting of a woman carrying a baby.


End file.
